Come On Feel The Noise
by fictionalboyfriends
Summary: Before the Emerson's moved to Santa Carla... Before the Frog brothers started hunting vampires... Before the town even knew great numbers of people were vanishing... He fell in love with the human he was supposed to kill... Marko X OC


**A/N ~ Why yes, I was listening to Quiet Riot when writing this lol... I do not own any of the characters from The Lost Boys**

* * *

It was like clockwork...

They came in at least once a week and flirted with us before Max grew irritated with them and kicked them out. Honestly, they'd probably come more often if they weren't kicked out every time they came in... then again, Max was never in a great mood whilst showing them the door...

But just like the previous weeks, they were back in the store, making futile attempts at browsing the video selection.

We knew the drill... They'd already stared muttering to each other while they shot suggestive looks at us.

Nancy leaned into me with a smile as she filled out the return forms. I glanced up at her, my arms filled with tapes. She bobbed her eyebrows before muttering.

"The little one's undressing you with his eyes." She sniggered, taking one of the tapes.

I rolled my eyes, placing the movies on the counter and stealing a glance to the back of the store.

I _hated_ it when she was right... I quickly looked back down as Nancy slid a return paper towards me.

" _Fucking hell_..."

"What?"

"He didn't so much as _blush_ when I caught him; is there any form of decency anymore?"

"Why don't you go talk to him, _hot stuff_?" She teased, biting her tongue as she placed her elbows on the counter next to me.

I rolled my eyes.

"You've heard the rumors Nancy... I don't feel like being _kidnapped_ tonight..." I muttered, glancing quickly to the back again as they sniggered.

He was still looking at me.

" _Oh, please!_ We _both_ know that's a _sack of shit!_ "

"Oh yeah? Why don't _you_ go and talk to Paul then? You make goo-goo eyes at each other every time he comes in." She elbowed my side.

Next thing I knew, I heard the clunking of boots as they made their way to the counter. I focused on the slips and did all I could to keep myself from acknowledging their presence.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nancy smirk as she took some tapes to one of the shelves.

 _Of course she would..._

Arms leaned on the counter in front of me, covered in sleeves with patches all over them.

"You by any chance know where I might find _Nightmare on Elm Street_?"

"In the _Horror_ section; near the back." I gestured in the general direction, not looking up.

He let out a low chuckle as one of the guys muttered something about him being hopeless.

"I couldn't find it... is it out?"

"No, it should be there; they're shelved alphabetically by title. It should be next to _A Day of Judgement_ and _A Nightmare on Elm Street 2_." I looked up this time, attempting a look of irritation... and failing...

He smirked, starring me down and not moving from the counter.

"Anything else?" I asked, cocking a brow.

He didn't say anything.

I looked back down at the forms, filling out another line.

He didn't leave.

"If you're not here to rent anything, then why do you bother to come in?" I grabbed another tape and turned the sheet over, already knowing the answer.

"What? We can't come in to say hi?" Paul chuckled, leaning on the counter with Marko.

"Not without pissing off the owner..." I muttered with a small smile, picking up the stack of tapes and walking to the _Fantasy_ section.

"Ahh, we're not scared of him!" Paul replied, turning to Nancy with a wink and grinning when she rolled her eyes at him.

I could see Marko follow me, and I sighed as I shoved the tapes back onto the shelf.

"You know that kidnapping rumor is bullshit; it's pretty shitty to force someone to do something with you when they don't want to be around you."

I chuckled.

"Guess you can't take the hint then, huh...?" I shouldered past him, walking around the shelves and towards Nancy, my stomach doing flips as I heard him follow me again.

He was smiling.

"You don't mean that babe!" Paul called with a grin. Nancy chuckled.

"I'm just trying to be friendly, it's not like I'm trying to force my way into your pants... Why act like you know me if you don't?" I pulled a tape off the shelf and turned on my heel towards him.

"I could say the same for you." I shoved the tape into his chest and walked back towards the _Fantasy_ section, calling over my shoulder.

"And I never said I _believed_ that rumor!"

Nancy chuckled as he looked down to see _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ in his hands.

"Does she always play hard to get?" He asked, looking to her.

She smirked.

"Only with the ones she likes." She replied, taking the tape from him and putting it back on the shelf.

* * *

"You hate me. Is that it?"

"I never said that." I replied with a chuckle, slipping a horror movie off the shelf and swallowing my nerves.

It'd been another week, and they came back for their overdue visit.

Obviously he hadn't forgotten about last week, and was still determined to make me crack.

"Then why won't you give me the time of day?" He smiled, leaning on the shelves with a small pout.

I laughed.

"You didn't say please." I answered simply, glancing quickly to him, then walking back to Nancy at the registers. Paul sniggered as Marko rested his forearms on the counter.

I turned to the other side of the circular check-out island, handing Nancy the tape so her customer could pay.

"Will you _please_ give me the time of day?" He asked sweetly, tilting his head slightly as Paul gave an exaggerated pout.

Nancy snorted when she turned to look at them, having already rented out the movie. Paul winked at her and Marko looked to me, hope playing with his eyes.

I sighed, placing my hands on the edge of the counter in front of him.

"I get out in about twenty minutes... think you can wait that long?" He grinned as Max came up to the front, already pushing David and Dwayne out of the store.

"I don't want to see you in here again!" He called out the door seconds before engines revved, shaking the glass of the store's door.

"What about the _rumors_?" Nancy asked scandalously, widening her eyes and chuckling as she hung an arm over my shoulder.

"You're telling me all about it tomorrow night, _no excuses_! We'll hang out at your place and gossip 'till the sun comes up!" I chuckled with her as I picked up the return sheets and took another customer.

* * *

Twenty minutes went by in a flash and I hadn't even realized they passed until Nancy said something.

"Your boy's pretty damn excited about this date of yours..." She commented, glancing out the window. I followed her gaze and saw Marko leaning against a lamp post on the other side of the road.

"Its not a _date_... We're just hanging out." She shot me a look.

"It's a date."

"Is _not_..." I muttered, punching out and heading for the door.

"Is _too_!" She yelled after me as I walked across the street.

He pushed himself off the post and smiled as I walked up to him.

"Right... so, now what?" I asked as we headed in the direction of the boardwalk.

He shrugged his shoulders, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"I was thinking maybe going to the boardwalk or the beach or something... Doesn't matter to me... what do _you_ want to do?" He smiled, glancing to me.

I shrugged my shoulders, a smile playing with the corner of my lips.

"How do you feel about fried dough and the beach?" I suggested, looking over to him. He nodded.

"Sounds good."

We walked for a little while, not talking.

"So... why _does_ Max hate you guys so much?" I asked, a light chuckle on my breath.

He chuckled with me. "No idea... it's just one of those things I guess... You know?" I nodded.

"Yeah..."

"How long have you been working there?"

"About six months... Needed a job to pay the rent... what about you? You have a job?"

He smirked, looking ahead of us.

"You could say that... I don't like talking about it though." It sounded odd, but I looked over it, figuring it wasn't important. I shoved my hands in my jean pockets, looking to the lights of the boardwalk.

"You a fan of rides?" He asked, looking to me out of the corner of his eye.

"Eh..." I shook my hand. "... so-so... don't love 'em, but I don't hate 'em either..."

"Yeah... We don't _kill_ the people we hang out with, by the way... in case you were wondering."

"What? That's actually a rumor?" I chuckled, looking over to him. He nodded.

"Oh yea, have you heard about the vampier one?" He looked to me with a grin.

I laughed. "God, people are _horrible_..." I muttered under my breath, shaking my head.

"The horrible thing is the religious ones'll hold up their rosaries and start blessing themselves when we walk by them." I scoffed as he grinned towards me.

"The do not!" I accused, pushing his shoulder with my own lightly.

"I'm _serious_ ; those street preachers will actually try preforming _exorcisms_ on us."

I looked up at the moon in disbelief, laughing with him.

"What'd you guys do to get such a rep anyway?" I muttered under my breath, not looking for an answer.

I felt his eyes on me then, and tried my best to keep from looking back.

The night went by like any other date. We exchanged interests, dislikes, favorite bands, reasons for coming to Santa Carla... though we both avoided specifics... I didn't pry, I thought it arrogant and insensitive if I had. Before we knew it, it was nearly four hours to sunrise.

"So... was it like you imagined?"

I turned to him, my eyebrows furrowing as I searched his face for an explanation. He merely smiled and looked ahead of us.

"What?"

"Was going out with a _'Lost Boy'_ like you imagined?" I laughed, shaking my head lightly as we neared my apartment building.

"Not _quite_ as illegal as I thought..." I admitted with a grin, reaching for the keys in my pocket and climbing one of the steps before turning back to him.

"...But I had a good time, nevertheless." I smiled, standing awkwardly in front of him for a moment. He grinned back, his hands buried in his jacket pockets.

"Good enough for a good night kiss?" He cocked his head playfully, resting his foot on the step and looking towards me. I felt a blush creep across the bridge of my nose as i struggled to conjure a response. Sighing to rid the shaking of my breath, the corner of my mouth curled.

"I suppose so." I hopped off the step and avoided his gaze as I stepped closer to him, trying (and failing) to mentally prepare myself.

 _It's fine, he's just a guy. This was probably just a one time thing anyway. Don't think too muck about it, just kiss him and cry to Nancy when he never sees you aga-_

My neurotic train of thought stopped dead in its tracks as I felt his thumb and index finger lightly grip my chin, gently pushing it up to look at him.

While it was true that he was the shortest of the gang, he was still taller than me, making him hunch slightly over me as he drew near.

His hands moved carefully to cradle the side of my face as out eyes locked.

His eyes crinkled as he smiled at something before he came even closer.

"And yours are so green..." He whispered, pressing his lips lightly to mine.

* * *

Nancy squealed in delight as she practically strangled my couch pillow.

"You mean you didn't even realize you said something about his eyes?!" She blurted with a grin, wide-eyed and energy filled as she waited for my answer.

I shook my head.

"Honestly, I don't remember saying _anything_..." I looked down at my hands, thinking of how he'd kissed me.

She squealed again, falling over on the couch and grinning madly up at the ceiling.

"Oh man Al... He slip you any tongue?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

I threw a pillow at her, giggling with her.

"No! And he didn't grab my ass either...! Not that I would stop him if he did..." I cut her off when she opened her mouth to ask another question.

She placed a hand on her chest in a dramatic pose, looking to the ceiling.

"What a gentleman! Perhaps even the last one in the world!"


End file.
